Allen's Year
by Flawed Fire
Summary: Allen gets a check up after recent fatigue and illness. He finds out he only has 1 more year to live, how will he spend it? [T for cursing in later chapters. Don't like, please don't read.]
1. Lost Life

**Haha, I shouldn't be starting another fan fiction, I've already got 3 others on my shoulders, but might as well enjoy typing while you can, even if you still got years of it. It's just too fun, making up scenarios in your head! . Also, I've been reading too much sad fanfics and decided to write one of my own.**

**Anyways, I've already released a disclaimer on the other fanfic, which will be on hold so I can type up the story here.**

* * *

><p>It was another day at the Black Order, usual fights and laughs...<p>

Allen walked to Komui's office, for he was called over by the scientist himself. Allen had recently felt fatigued and ill, then getting a check up to find out the source of the problem. Allen sat down on a chair, waiting for the older Lee to get his results in order. Allen was slightly worried, but he was certain it wouldn't be as bad as he thought. It could have been a simple fever for all he knew.

Komui walked into his office, envelope in hand. His face bore a distraught look. "Walker... I have your results."

Allen scooted to the edge of the seat, signaling Komui to tell him his results. Komui sighed and opened the white envelope. He read aloud.

"Allen Walker, your usage of your innocence has depleted your life. You have 1 more year to live, and your condition is a signal of that. Everyday, you'll gradually loose more energy, eventually unable to move properly. I had estimated if you don't use your innocence for the remaining time, you'll have until Christmas day. I had request your release from the Order so you can live the rest of your life how you choose."

Allen's heart skipped a beat, he eyes widened and he looked up at Komui. "Y-you're kidding me right?"

Komui crushed half the envelope in his hand, cursing in his head.

Allen stood up from the seat, trying his best to smile. "Komui... I think I'll excuse myself." His sentence soon lost volume as he walked out. Komui could only watch has another's friend life would be lost because of their Innocence.

* * *

><p>Allen walked to his room, his face in an unstable smile. He didn't want to bother his friends about this, he didn't feel like they should worry. He opened the door, only to be stopped by his rival, Yuu Kanda. "Oi, Beansprout!"<p>

Allen turned his head slightly. "It's... Allen." His voice was weak and weary, as if he had screamed from the top of his lungs for hours.

Kanda's grip loosened as he heard the response. Allen yanked his hand away and slammed the door shut. "OI!" Kanda yelled out in anger. He started banging the door, trying to get Allen to open it. Lenalee saw Kanda angrily abusing the door's wooden frame and walked over to him.

"Kanda, what are you doing?", Lenalee asked. "You're going to break the door!"

Kanda kicked the door down, the 2 exorcist's eyes widened to what they see. Allen had took out a suitcase and was in the start of packing. His white hair overlapped his eyes.

"Allen? What are you doing?", Lenalee asked.

Allen had no excuse in his head, he couldn't think of any. He decided to come straight. "Guys... I'm going on a mission, and I might not return."

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, another fanfic where Allen finds out he's gonna die!<strong>

**Sorry sorry Spare my life please!**


	2. The 51st Week

**Chapter 2 is finally here.**

**Disclaimer has been said. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>"Beansprout... What's the mission?", Kanda stayed calm.<p>

Allen's face was flushed, he wanted to cry badly. He wanted to keep walking, but what was the point of it when you're legs have stopped?

"I... I'm going to..." Allen wanted to lie his way out, so he doesn't hurt anyone. "I'm going to search for Master of course!" He said with a fake smile. "I might not return because you know Master, always going places. Don't worry about me." His voice was cracking.

"Allen, then we're going with you." Lenalee smiled at Allen. "W're not going to leave you Allen. We're your friends."

That's when Allen dropped his packed suitcase. "You guys... I'll be fine." Allen was on the verge of crying. His face was red and his voice was shaky. "R-really... I'm not going to die out there or something. I would never..."

Allen looked down and tears involuntarily fell. He dropped on his knees and started to sob quietly. Lenalee rushed to Allen's side. "A-Allen?! What's wrong Allen?!" Lenalee worries worsened.

_That's when it was explained. Allen had merely 51 weeks left._

**_Week 1: Monday._**

Allen ended up having to explain his situation.

"And so you have it... I'm going to die soon and there's nothing to do about it.", Allen said, his voice becoming weaker every word said. His fatigue was worse than he thought, even going so deep to tire out his breaking mind.

Allen picked up his bag and hoisted it over his shoulder. "So this will be my goodbye."

_**Week 1: Tuesday**_

Lenalee, Lavi, and Miranda trailed behind Allen, was about to leave. "Let us at least give you a farewell party.", Lavi had suggested.

Allen shook his head, then turned to his friends. "It'll only make it more painful.", Allen gave a reason.

Miranda grabbed Allen's sleeve. "B-but it's painful fo-for us." Her voice was still shakey. Allen put his hand on her hand, then smiled. "It'll be fine. Once I'm gone, you'll all forget about me. Please let go so I can catch up to my ride."

**_Week 1: Friday_**

Allen signed papers for an apartment, he decided to settle down instead of traveling around. Lenalee and Lavi stood behind him, Miranda had given up and decided to cry it off. Allen didn't blame her, and encouraged the act so it'll be less painful.

"Allen, we're staying with you until the day you die.", Lenalee said persistently.

"Did you guys tell Kanda I was leaving?", Allen suddenly asked.

Lenalee and Lavi turned to each other. "He left on a mission the day you left, he's probably busy."

As the week was ending, Allen got settled in his own 2 room apartment. Lenalee and Lavi didn't want to leave him, so living with him until he departs from the world was their only choice. It bothered the 2 for the night, Allen was painfully sobbing. They couldn't enter,; Allen locked this bedroom door.

_**Week 1: Sunday**_

The first week was up, there were 50 weeks left. It seemed short now, it used to seem like an eternity.

There was a loud knocking on the door. Lavi sat up from the couch was napped on, walked to the door, and opened it.

"Lavi, who is it?", Lenalee asked. Lavi stood there, mouth gaped open. Annoyed by the silence, Lenalee walked to the door. "Lavi, I asked who's at the do-"

She couldn't believe her eyes. _The person at the door was Kanda._

* * *

><p><strong>My chapters are still short as hell. But it's my own problem, thanks for reading.<strong>

**Thanks for the positive feedback, it really gives me motivation!**


End file.
